


Surly Snakelettes and Pouting Lion Cubs. Who says they don't mix?

by pinkwar



Series: When snakes fall [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2 year old harmony 3 year old severus, Brief mentions of James's bullying past, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter, First Meeting, Fluff, Gen, Harmony's got everyone wrapped around her finger, It's 1992, James folding like a pack of cards, M/M, Sirius being told off, Young Harmony potter, Young Severus Snape, brief mentions of child and spousal abuse nothing graphic, complete stand alone no need to read other stories in the au to enjoy, girl!Harry, seriously AU, so much sweetness it'll rot your teeth, some british swearing but it's really minor, voldie is dead and has been for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwar/pseuds/pinkwar
Summary: It's September 1992 and James Potter is in for quite the shock. After all who expects to find a unknown, surly snake at their kitchen table at 8:30 in the morning. James certainly doesn't. Will Harmony be able to charm it?.





	1. who could that be?

**Author's Note:**

> hello all, the sequel to when Snake fall do lions stand aside is being written but in the mean time I thought you might like to see where it all began. 
> 
> there's a brief mentions of child and spousal abuse in this but there's nothing graphic. it's only made in reference to Severus and Eileen's back story. 
> 
> this was supposed to be short but.. (shift eyes guiltily), apparently it's just not in me to do anything small. this is about 11 thousand words and between 3 and 4 chapters I think? 
> 
> chapter will be posted as editing takes place.

James was just putting Harmony in the bath, his daughters delighted squeals echoing around the bathroom, when someone rapped on the front door.

Ignoring it, James started to soap his daughters Hair.

His poor fawn had inherited his devils snare gene. It made cleaning it all the more difficult on one so young.

His poor daughters head was usually a mass of snarls, and Harmony, quite rightly, didn’t appreciate having her hair tugged and pulled around by her _mean_ parents.

The rapping came again, and James moved away from his daughter to shout down the stairs; his hands dripping suds and water on the floor.

“Lil’s, can you get the door please love. I've got fawn in the bath."

“I’m answering it now, I couldn’t find my robe. Padfoots been sleeping on it in the pantry again."

James snorted as he kneeled in front of the tub once more; he honestly had to wonder if his friend was more dog than man sometimes. Not that Harmony seemed to mind, he was her own cuddly interactive toy most of the time and Sirius loved the attention.

Harmony suddenly slapped the water, soaking James t-shirt through; causing her to chuckle.

“Daddy wet."

The chuckling didn't abate as she went about creating a right old mess. Water and foam splashing onto the light blue tiles that continued to echo with his fawns happy laughter.

Despite the mess James had to grin. Her happiness was infectious, even if his shirt did pay the price.

He poked her nose with a soapy finger, making her little face scrunch up as she tried to look at the foam he'd left on the tip

“Yes daddy wet, so daddy will need to change again before he can have breakfast. Won’t he."

Harmony cocked her head at him like a puppy, before grabbing several handfuls of foam and water and flinging it at him.

James sputtered as his daughter giggled with delight.

_Yep definitely going to have to change.  
_

Leaning over the bath he filled a jug with warm water; carefully rinsing his princesses hair. With his daughter quietly babbling instead of shrieking, he realised he could just hear the soft murmur of talking coming from downstairs, it sounded like they'd got a lady visitor.

_I wonder who’s turned up at this time of day, it’s only just after 8 in the morning.  
_

Finishing her hair he started gently washing her over with a soft flannel, making her release another shriek as he tickled her tummy.

With his daughter squeaky clean he pulled her out of the bath; wrapping her in a fluffy red Gryffindor towel gifted to her by Minerva the day she was born. It was looking a little tatty these days.

Wrapped securely, James snuggled her into his chest and carried her towards the nursery.

The feminine voice was louder as he walked down the landing towards his fawns room, but it was still to muffled for him to hear what it was saying. One thing that was certain however was that whoever the visitor was it was most certainly wasn't anyone he knew.

“I wonder who’s come to visit at this time of day fawn."

Harmony didn’t have an answer for him, she was far more interested in sucking on the edge of her towel.

Once in the nursery, James gently laid his little girl on top of the white painted changing table and set the mobile above it going with a flick of his wand.

She was still quite fascinated by the animated quidditch players, even if she was starting to get a little old for such things.

James was so used to the process of applying cream and talc and adding the recent addition of a pull up, (instead of a nappy); that the entire thing took moments.

The real challenge came, with trying to get her dressed in a timely manner. She had very strong opinions on what she'd wear; it was no use putting her in something she didn’t like, she’d just remove it.

Most of the clothes that Lily had bought for their daughter tended to lean towards averagely girly, in other words; mostly pink and pastel shades.

Recently Harmony had started revolting against these colour choices, and was not best pleased when James presented her with a light pink t-shirt, to go with the red shorts he’d already put on her.

She was now standing on the nursing chair in the corner of the room (having climbed up while he was getting the shirt), doing an adorable little scowl, and holding tightly to the arm of the seat to keep her balance.

The shorts had been acceptable, (they were a deep Gryffindor red; a colour she didn’t mind) but he couldn’t even get near her with the pink shirt. She kept ducking away, when he tried to put it over her head.

Scowling and stamping her foot she told James exactly what she thought of his attempt to dress her.

“NO Pin." looking at him as defiantly as a two year old could.

As adorable as his daughter looked like this, James needed to nip this display in the bud.

She wouldn’t be so cute if this became a full blown tantrum.

“Harmony. What have mummy and Daddy said about shouting?” James gave her an expectant; reprimading look.

The little girl lowered her head chastised, but the pout remained.

James's resolve broke just a little at the sight.

“I’m sorry honey, but the only t-shirts that are clean are pink or white. The rest are in the wash. Mummy and daddy have been busy this week and the washings not been done."

This explanation went straight over Harmony's young head and she stamped her foot in displeasure once more, loosing her balance slightly on the squidgy chair.

"No pin, wan green." Harmony didn't raise her voice this time, she simply turned her large beseeching eyes on her father.

The last of James' resolve crumbled as he realised he was fighting a loosing battle. Holding the tiny pink top up, he retrieved his wand from the back pocket of his jeans and placed the tip against the garment.

“Color Mutatio."

The T-shirt changed to a vivid emerald green, a shade not dissimilar to his daughter eyes.

Harmony clapped her hands in glee, making grabbing motions towards the shirt, she loved daddies special stick.

“Geen! Magic daddy."

Thankful that his happy little girl was back, he easily slipped the top over her head.

He only hoped he wasn't home when the colour changed back...the tantrum was bound to be epic.

He cast a drying spell over her damp head, holding back a loud guffaw as it puffed up like a bedraggled dandelion.

_One blow and I could make I wish.  
_

Because she was not yet of an age to care about such things Harmony simply held out her arms asking to be picked up.

James obliged, but instead of settling her on his hip he began to twirl her around around in circles. The room rang with her delighted squeals; they were so loud he was honestly surprised Lily hadn't appeared to scold him.

The front door slammed and he figured it was safe to venture downstairs.

He stopped off at his room to change his shirt, not an easy task when you're trying to stop your daughter eating your wand, before heading for the kitchen and the possibilities of breakfast.

He rather fancied a bacon sandwich.

"So what do you want for breakies this morning my little fawn? Some yummy sliced banana or some yucky porridge."

Harmony stopped twiddling with his collar long enough to utter "Orridge," before sticking her fingers in her mouth and drooling around the like a lollipop.

James grimaced at the mess. Lovely.

The kitchen was bathed in early morning sunshine, holding the promise of a good day. Harmony removed her fingers from her mouth and started to babble at him.

Only a few of the words held any meaning for him. It sounded like she was talking about Padfoot, but in all honesty she could've been telling him she had a bad foot.

James thought about what his daughter might be trying to tell him came to an abrupt stop as he spotted an unknown; scowling little boy sat in his daughters spare high chair.

Lily was nowhere in sight.

The boys hair was black and limp, hanging in lank strands down to his chin. His face was thin, while his nose was long and hooked. It was the eyes that got James though, they were dark grey...or possibly black and they glittered with a churlish menace that was disconcerting in such a young child.

The little boys clothing appeared to be in a rather poor state. His t-shirt was a little threadbare in places and while it had clearly once been a nice blue; it was now a dingy grey.

The brown trousers he was wearing were threadbare as well, and appeared to be a little on small side; the hems rested well above the battered green shoes that graced his swinging feet.

On seeing James, the boy had crossed his arms over his chest defensively and scowled all the harder.

It was a rather disconcerting look to see on one so young.

When the boy crossed his arms; James was treated to the sight of an ugly purple bruise, (that was taking up most of the boys upper right arm). It looked a little like fingers in places, but James couldn’t be entirely certain from this distance; and if the look on the child's face was any indication; James didn’t think he be permitted a closer look.

Harmony’s babble had ceased from her perch in his arms, and she was staring owlishly at the small raggy boy.

This wasn’t overly surprising. Harmony rarely saw other children and even fewer her own age.

James felt Harmony tug on his collar a clear sign she wanted him closer, “who, dat?”.

There had been little point in Harmony tugging him closer; the question was hardly asked in a whisper, but James played along and whispered back.

“I don’t know honey”, “why?”, “because I wasn’t here when he arrived”, “why?” “because I was giving you a bath”, “why?”.

James needed to break this cycle. She’d started using the word why, a few months ago; and as soon as she got going with it, you could be stuck in a loop of seemingly never ending whys.

Thankfully before Harmony could really get going, Lily walked in to the kitchen looking a little flustered and carrying a jar of child friendly bruise paste.

They kept abundant supplies of it, he loved his daughter to bits; but she was more than a bit of a clutz.

Seeing her mother, James and the boy stopped being interesting and she let out an ear splitting shriek at the sight of the red head, making grabbing motions.

“mummy, mummy, mummy!”

The shriek had made the unknown boy jump in his seat, though the scowl hadn't wavered.

Lily on the other hand briefly lost her flustered look, and lit up at the sight of her little girl. She put the paste down and took the squirming toddler out of James’s arms.

She placed a tender hello kiss on her daughters cheek; which Harmony returned with great enthusiasm. (Perhaps a little to much enthusiasm).

James started to snigger as his wife began to wipe the abundance of spit off her cheek. Though the drool didn’t stop her looking happy to see her little girl.

“Good morning my little angel, did you have a nice bath with daddy?”

Harmony nodded vigorously, “daddy wet!”, before making a grab for her mothers long red hair.

Having gotten used to this behaviour; Lily was able to manoeuvrer her hair out of the way of curious little fingers, before they tugged on it too hard.

Giving her another tender kiss, Lily set her in her high chair; before picking up the bruise paste once more and unscrewing the lid.

Bewildered James watched as his wife went over to the scowling boy and gently tried to take his arm.

The boy seemed very reluctant to be touched, even more so when she went to touch the bruised area. He tried to move his arm away from her, by turning side ways in his seat; but the confines of the high chair wouldn’t allow for it.

Lily started to speak to him in a soothing voice, (it was the one she used when Harmony got sick)

“It’s alright Severus. I’m just going to put this stuff on your arm, and it’ll feel all better, promise”

The boy looked at her warily for a moment, before mutely nodding and reluctantly letting her take hold of his arm.

Satisfied, Lily started to apply the thick paste to the discoloured skin. The boy flinched once or twice when she rubbed a particularly tender spot; but other wise he remained silent and motionless; though the scowl never left his face. It was all rather odd.

When the paste was on and she’d given the boy his arm back, James decided that now, was as good a time as any, to ask exactly who he was and why he was here.

“Lily”.

“hmm”, was the absent minded reply as she screwed the lid back on the jar, before making for the cupboard to pull down a box a Ready-Brek.

“Who’s the boy?”.

Lily looked up from pouring the cereal in to two small bowls.

She stared at James for a moment; as if she wasn’t quite understanding what he was asking; before her brain clearly kicked in to gear.

Two small spots of colour appeared high on her cheek bones.

“Sorry, I completely forgot you weren’t in here when Eileen dropped him off. This handsome little fellow, is Severus Snape”.

James had to wonder if his wife was needing glasses, the boy was anything but handsome, in his opinion, but he didn’t voice this thought.

“uh huh. _Sooo_ – what’s he doing in our kitchen at…” James glanced briefly at the kitchen clock, “eight thirty nine in the morning”.

Lily had started to boil some milk on the stove top by now, and wasn’t looking at James as she uttered, “I agreed to watch him, for a friend”.

“You agreed to watch him?. But you’re not even home today, you’re supposed to be heading to Hogwarts for your private tutoring sessions in a few hours”.

Lily remained watching the simmering milk and gave no answer, James got a sinking feeling.

“You want me to watch him while you’re at work, don’t you?”.

Lily looked at him biting her lip and looking hopeful, “It’d only be for a few hours, I'm only tutoring between eleven and two today. Then I’ll take over and you can head in for your shift with Sirius”.

James ran a hand through his hair feeling frustrated at the thought of looking after two young children, but seeing the hopeful look on his wife's face; he crumbled embarrassingly quickly.

“Yeah, alright, fine, but I want some information before I look after him…”

The milk suddenly started to boil over and Lily had to quickly turn the stove off before it started to burn.

“Just let me give this pair breakfast and then we can talk alright”. She quickly gave her husband a small smile, before starting to make the kids porridge.

All James could do was nod and watched as his wife made up two bowls of Ready-Brek, (making sure to add some cold milk so it didn’t burn little mouths).

She placed a green bowl in front of Harmony and a plain white one in front of the scowling little boy.

Harmony instantly tried to put her hands straight in to the bowl of porridge, before Lily tapped her hand slightly in admonishment and handed her a small silver spoon.

James knew it was useless; the moment their backs were turned, that spoon would end up on the floor and she’d try to dive in to the bowl face first; but Lily was determined to try and install some table manners in their young daughter.

The Snape boy on the other hand, didn’t seem to need this pointer.

He’d picked up his spoon, and diligently, (and quickly) started to eat the offered meal; not letting a drop go any where other than his mouth. At the rate it was going in, James had to wonder, when the boy last ate anything decent.

Motioning James closer, Lily set the kettle going to make a cup of tea; before filling James in, in a low murmur.

“Eileen dropped him off, she's in a right pickle and quickly needs to find some where to live. She left her husband two nights ago, and.. well.. she’s been sleeping rough with Severus ever since. When she asked if I could watch him.. I could hardly say no could I?. After all looking for somewhere to live isn’t easy, and I imagine it’d be even harder with an aggravated three year old in tow, the first rental viewings she could get were for early today, so she left him hear before rushing off”.

James grabbed the mugs from the cupboard, before murmuring back to his wife.

“Alright I can understand her needing the help, but who is she exactly?, I don’t remember you knowing any Eileen's. So why has she suddenly dumped her child on you?”.

The kettle started to whistle, and Lily looked a little annoyed at James wording.

“Honestly James, she was one of my best friends at Hogwarts. You should know this, you’ve picked on her more than a few times from what I remember. We’ve kept in touch since school, through owl post mostly. Though over the last couple of years, her letters have gradually tapered off; and I've not heard from her at all in the last six months”.

The whistle of the kettle was really getting on James’s nerves, so he removed it from the stove top and started to make them both a cup of tea while Lily continued.

“Apparently the muggle she married got really abusive when he found out she was a witch. So she started to use the owl post less and less to try and avoid conflict. But then six months ago, Severus had his first bout of accidental magic, and, apparently, Tobias got even worse. He started getting physically abusive towards her as well as mentally and verbally.”

James watched Lily take a deep breath before continuing in an even lower tone; so low infact, that he had to strain to hear her over the chattering babble his daughter was directing at the quiet child next to her.

“When he went to turn on Severus two nights ago, she’d finally had enough. She grabbed their few things and the money she’d managed to save up and left in the middle of the night. Obviously she has no relatives to turn too. They turned their back on her when she refused to go through with her marriage contract at the beginning of 7th year. And when they found out later on that she’d married a muggle, she was disowned entirely”.

At the mention of a broken marriage contract he suddenly knew who Lily was talking about.

It had after all, been quite the scandal around the school at the time. It was almost unheard of for any pure blood girl to renege on her contract. Let alone a _slytherin_ one, for whom blood purity and an advantageous marriage stood supreme.

“I remember her now, tall, gawky looking, really big no..”

“ _ **James”.**_ Lily interrupted sharply.

Casting a significant glance over at the black haired boy who was no longer scowling; but looking at Harmony in clear confusion. Whether this was down to the babble she was still spouting or the fact she appeared to be using her porridge to draw all over her high chair James wasn’t entirely sure.

_Using her porridge to draw all over her high chair? Shit!  
_

James raced over to his daughter and removed the mostly empty bowl off porridge from her grasp.

Lily wandered over more sedately and presented James with a warm damp cloth to clean her face and hands.

Thank fully she’d managed to keep her shirt mostly clean despite the overwhelming mess of the chair it’s self.

A quick wipe with the cloth got rid of the worst of the mess and Harmony was mostly clean once more, and a quick wordless Scourgify dealt with the chair. If James had been paying attention he would have seen the boys eye’s widen.

James sent a mock scowl at his daughter, this just made her grin up at him; showing off her front baby teeth.

“You’re a very messy little girl Miss Potter. What do daddies do with messy little girls?”.

Harmony continued to grin and shook her fluffy, scraggy head at him.

James picked her up out of the chair, bringing her close up to his face, “I think, messy little girls, get a visit from the raspberry monster”

James lifted the hem of her t-shirt and started to blow noisily on her tummy. This sent Harmony in to near fits of giggles and squeals; as she attempted to squirm out of the strong but gentle hold of her father.

Lily silently watched the pair, while sipping on her tea; but when Harmony started to hiccough, Lily thought she better remove her daughter from the raspberry monster.

Taking her little girl in her arms, Lily sent James a look. “What”

“You know what. You’ll make her sick if you continue, she’s just eaten”.

“She would’ve been fine, you’re just being paranoid, she’s got a strong sto..ugh”

James had been tickling under Harmony’s chin; while she’d started to lean towards him out of her mothers hold.

However no sooner had he started to say she’d got a strong stomach; she contradicted him, by spitting up all over his clean shirt.

James groaned long and low, while Lily pursed her lips in amusement, and her eyes twinkled smugly at him.

 _Guess I'll need another clean shirt_.

 

James left Lily with the two kids, and went back up stairs to put on his third shirt of the morning.

_It’s not even half nine yet.  
_

Clean again James came back downstairs to find the kitchen and the main living room deserted of both children and his wife.

“Lil’s?”

“I’m in the shower, what do you want?!”

How James had missed the tell tale sound of running water while he was upstairs; he had no idea.

“Where are the kids?”.

“It’s a nice morning, so I put them in Harmony’s playpen outside. I only put them in there about ten minutes ago, and I put the usual safety charms up. They should be fine for a bit, if you want to get something to eat”.

Clearly his wife was well on top of looking after more than one child.

“Alright, do you want anything?”, “Just some toast”.

James wandered in to the kitchen. Looking out the window behind the sink; he could clearly see Harmony and The Snape boy sitting in the playpen. They were covered in the dappled early morning sunlight that was shining through the trees, (with all the cheerfulness, of a late September day). _  
_

Seeing that they both looked fine, James set to work on making some toast for himself and Lily.

_So much for my bacon sandwich._


	2. Blocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short one today guys but it was the best place to cut it. hope you enjoy some toddler severus and toddler Harmony interaction.

Out in the playpen Harmony was looking at the strange boy and trying to offer him her toy wand.However the boy was being rather stubborn and refusing to take it.

“it, magic tick”, Harmony tried to hand it to him again, but he pushed it back at her.

The boy shook his head, looking mulish, Harmony thought he looked like Padfoot did, when Mooney said he needed something called a flea bath.

“Not want, Magic bad. Far-ther try hit me, when did freaky things”

Harmony scrunched her forehead at this.

“magic good, daddy magic”, the boy continued to look at her mulishly, so she waved the stick like mummy showed her; to show the boy how it worked. The stick released a variety of coloured bubbles in different shapes and sizes, making Harmony grin. She tried once more to hand it to the boy, thinking he would want it; now he’d seen what it did.

Severus looked at the stick a little mistrustfully and pursed his lips deep in thought, before grudgingly taking the stick off the happy girl. Severus turned the stick in his hands for a moment before repeating the action that the girl hand done. The bubbles appeared once more, one of them landed on his nose; making him go cross eyed trying to see it.

Harmony bounced excitedly, “you magic, ike daddy”

When Harmony said this, Severus dropped the stick as if burned and pushed away from it.

“no, no, no magic. Magic naughty far-ther say me bad boy, hit mummy”.

Harmony looked at the boy confused, she couldn’t understand why he didn’t like the stick. She picked it up from where the boy dropped it so she could make more bubbles.

Before she could wave it though, the boy lunged forwards and knocked it out of her hand.

Not understanding why he’d done it, Harmony started to sniffle, and a few small tears leaked from her vibrant eyes.

Severus watched the girls face change from happy to sad, and suddenly felt unhappy too. He just didn’t want either of them to get hurt; what if someone saw them being freaky?, but he didn’t want her unhappy either.

Severus looked around the pen and noticed a stack of building blocks in the corner. He’d never had blocks of his own, his farther said toys were too ex-pen-sive for people like him. Severus clumsily patted the unhappy girl on the back and pointed at the building blocks

“don cry, we play somethin else, yes?”,

Harmony looked at the boy and nodded. “kay”

The pair got up and toddled over to the box of blocks. Between them they managed to tip the box on it’s side, and the colourful blocks fell on to the soft blanket floor of the playpen; making a loud clatter, as the muggle plastic blocks toppled over each other.

Severus glanced around fretfully in case someone had heard the noise. Far-ther said he was supposed to be quiet.

Harmony unknowing of the boys worry, had started to collect together all the green and purple blocks in to one pile; these were her favourites, then she put the yellow and red in to another pile for the boy.

Realising that no one was going to come, the boy finally saw the piles that the girl was making and scowled at the bright yellow he’d been given. He hated yellow.

He picked up a block and handed it to the girl. “don like yellow, me have green?”

Harmony shook her head, “me ike geen”, Harmony pursed her lips, looking at her pile. She split off the purple and pushed them to the boy instead. “ou urple?”

Severus nodded, purple was better than yucky yellow.

The pair played happily for a little while before Lily came out to check on them. Severus Had built a rather tall tower of Purple and red bricks. On the other hand Harmony had made something long and thin and laying on its side. When she attempted to put it between her legs (where it fell apart), Lily realised she’d been trying to make a broom.

 _James_ _P_ _otter, you just had to corrupt ou_ _r_ _daughter didn’t you.  
_

Leaning down in to the play pen, she gave her daughter a kiss on her snarling hair; she was looking rather put out at her suddenly broken master piece.

“Have fun with Severus sweetie, mummy’s got to go now”.

Harmony looked up at her mum, and realised she was wearing those clothes she wore when she left.

“mummy, go?”

Lily smiled “yes, but daddy’s here, and Padfoot will be here later on as well”.

A large grin split her face at the mention of her godfather,“pafoo”,

Deciding she best leave (before Harmony’s happy mood changed); she gave her another kiss and walked out of the back gate. The distinct popping sound of apparition could be heard over the rustle of the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you find any problems let me know and I'll get them corrected asap.  
> If you found sev and Harmony wildly inaccurate for their age I apologise, I have no children of my own and only very limited interaction with my sisters. 
> 
> as always if you feel inclined comments and kudos make my day. 
> 
> see you all soon! (^^)


	3. in the dog house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies another day another chapter, in chapter one I said that this would be between 3 and 4 chapters long, well.. turns out I lied. this will be five chapters but the story is complete so it should all be posted by sunday.  
> enjoy!

James yawned, and went to answer the door. A grinning Sirius stood on the other side.

“Hiya mate, you look knackered”.

James rolled his eyes at the comment, but let him in. He watched as his friend kicked his shoes in the corner, before flinging his leather jacket on the stairs.

James shook his head at his friend. It didn’t matter how old he got; he still threw things down like a teenage boy. It drove his fiancée nuts. Speaking of which.

“What, no Remus today?”.

“Nah, he’s got a new job at a muggle bookshop. Probably won’t last more than the month, but it’s the first thing he been offered in ages”. Sirius looked down looking a little forlorn and started to pick at his nails.

“Truth be told, I think it’ll probably do us both some good to be apart for a bit during the day, he’s been,.. well, a little snappy lately. I think he’s starting to resent me just a touch”.

James gave his friend a curious look from his perch leaning against the wall.

“What makes you say that?. He’s been putting up with you since you both started Hogwarts; and he’s been dealing with you as a partner since you were 17, what makes you think he’d resent you now?”.

Sirius pushed his hands through his hair; to James's chagrin it didn’t look a mess for it. It just feel back in to sexily mussed silky waves.

_Git.  
_

“I don’t think it’s _me_ he’s resenting, so much, as that he’s resenting being kept by me. You know the way he is; he’d cut off his own leg if he thought he owed someone for it”.

James nodded in commiseration, He’d tried to offer Remus money countless times when he’d been in a fix, but he’d never take it.

The only times he could get him to agree, were if he babysat Harmony for any extended length of time. Then James would say he was being paid for the job the sitter hadn't been needed for. Remus would grudgingly accept payment then.

Sirius suddenly shook his head as if to clear it, sending his glossy curls swinging in to his eyes.

“Any way, I didn’t come here to moan about Mooney. I wanted to spend some time with prongslet before we have to head in to work”.

Sirius clapped his hands together with enthusiasm, before looking behind James expectantly, only to find nothing there.

“Where is she then?. She’s usually following you around like a duckling when Lily’s not home”.

“She’s out back in her playpen…but she might not be interested in padfoot today”

“What?, she always interested in her uncle padfoot. why wouldn’t she be interested?”

James sent his friend a smirk that had an air of I know something you don’t, “You’ll see, come on. Do you want a coffee?”.

James wandered through to the kitchen expecting Sirius to follow.

Sirius did follow James, but he didn’t stop in the kitchen; he was halfway through the back door before he stopped at the sight in the playpen. He little prongslet was babbling at a surly looking little boy and offering him a green block.

Sirius stepped backwards in to the kitchen and rounded on James.

“Who, the _fuck,_ is that?!”.

James glanced over at his friend while he filled the kettle.

“That is Severus Snape. One of Lily’s old friends dropped him off first thing this morning. Apparently she had no one else to watch him and she urgently needed to go to some rental viewings”.

Sirius looked through the window at his beaming god daughter. She was looking at the boy as if he was the most fasinating thing in the world, that was the look usually reserved for him. Sirius scratched at his stubble and glowered at the sight outside.  

“hmm, I don’t like him”.

James gave him an amused look.

“Not that I don’t agree with you; but why exactly don’t you like him?. You’ve only just seen him”.

Sirius pouted slightly, he felt like he was being mocked, “of course I don’t like him, he’s.. well he’s.. he’s well…”

Sirius huffed out a breath and pulled a hand through his hair, “Alright, fine, I've no reason to not like him; I just don’t”.

The kettle started to whistle and James pulled it off the stove top and made them both a strong coffee.

They sat in companionable silence at the kitchen table and sipped there drinks, the occasional sound of children talking drifted through the open back door, before a loud giggle caught the pairs attention.

The pair stood up and looked out the window to investigate the happy sound. They could see that the Snape boy was holding a teddy; while Harmony appeared to be talking to it with her unicorn, the boy had a mildly put upon look on his young face while Harmony appeared to be happy as Larry.

Sirius sent a dirty look towards the boy through the kitchen window.

“This won’t do, she’s _my_ god daughter; no beaky nosed toddler is going to be more amusing to her than me”.

With that Sirius transformed in to Padfoot and loped through the back door and towards the playpen.

James Knew he should stop him; but on some level, he didn’t like the fact that the boy was taking all of his daughters attention, anymore than Sirius did. He'd gone out to check on the pair earlier, and she'd not paid  him the least bit of attention. (Well, other than to ask to use the potty that is).

James watched through the window, wondering if padfoot would succeed, where he hadn’t.

 

Harmony looked at the boy sitting across from her, they’d finished with the blocks and he was looking curiously at the teddy near her foot. She picked it up and handed it to the boy. 

He took it from her, but continued to look at it like he didn’t know what is was for.

“is spot, he uddley”.

When the boy still looked at her confused, she snatched the toy back and gave the bear a quick cuddle. Before handing the bear back to the bewildered boy.

“you ty”.

Harmony watched as the boy put the bear near his chest, and hugged it very carefully; like he was afraid to touch.

Harmony picked up her unicorn, (that had been off to the side, near her right arm) and held it towards the boy. Who was trying to give the bear back to her.

“is corn, teddy's fend”.

She waved the unicorn at the bear. She let out a delighted giggle, when the boy (who looked like he did it against his better judgement) waved the bear back at the unicorn in her hand.

She suddenly pursed her lips in thought and looked at the boy quizzically. “is spot”, she pointed at the bear and the boy nodded. “is corn”, she pointed at the unicorn and the boy nodded again.

“me Harm-on-knee, ott-ter”, she pointed at herself and then at the boy, “you?”.

The boy blinked at her for a moment, before he realised she wanted to know his name.

“I'm sev-a-rus, nape”.

Before Harmony could say anything back, a large form darted out of the back door and stopped at the edge of the playpen; dangling it’s large head over the side and  right in to Harmony’s space.

Severus jumped away from the large creature. The only dogs he’d seen had been on the street; when Mummy took him shopping. She always said that he shouldn't touch, they might be dis-seazed.

“PA,FOO”.

Harmony let out a loud exclamation at the sight of the large animal; and stood up the give his head an awkward cuddle, and kiss his ears.

The dogs tail started wag uncontrollably, thumping in to one of the garden chairs that stood near by.

Harmony released her hold on the dogs head and gave him a sloppy kiss on the nose. She looked towards the boy, but he wasn' t next to her anymore; he was huddled at the edge of the pen. She beckoned him over, she wanted to show him her favourite person.

“Se- vus, ome see Pa-foo”.

Severus had watched as the girl cuddled the dog and wondered what he should do. Should he play on his own now she had something better to do?.

When the girl stopped cuddling the beast she beckoned him over. Severus reluctantly started to approach the seemingly happy pair.

Harmony watched happily as the boy came towards them and was unprepared for her uncles reaction.

When Severus got with in touching distance of the dog, he put out a thin hand to attempt to pet his giant head.

Padfoot let out a low growl and made to nip at the hand that was about to touch him.

Severus quickly withdrew his arm and scuttled back to the edge of the pen.

Padfoot turned back to his god daughter with an expectant happy woof wanting her to pet him again. He stopped short though, when he was confronted with a severe scowl of displeasure from his little prongslette.

“You bad”, she pushed at his face roughly to get it out of the pen.

Sirius, being completely surprised by this extremely unusual behaviour; didn’t resist the rough treatment in the slightest.

“pa-foo, go orner”, she pointed to the corner near the back door, “you bad boy”.

She toddled away from the astonished looking dog and towards Severus; who was huddled in on himself.

She gave Severus a clumsy cuddle before pressing a kiss to his cheek. He made a face at this, and started to rub at his cheek while scowling at the messy haired girl for daring to kiss him.

Harmony didn’t seem to notice or care about this because she simply said. “sevus, k yes?”.

Severus nodded and Harmony went and grabbed a soft picture book from her toy box in the corner. Mummy had bought it home for her last week, it had moving pictures of big pots and lots of pretty colours.

Harmony plopped down next to Severus, (who’d unhunched fully), but still looked unhappy.

Harmony didn’t care about the surliness of her companion and laid the book across both their laps.

She pointed at a picture of a big black pot with some green stuff in side it, “sevus, is poton”.

She said this as authoritatively as a two year old could.

Severus scrunched up his face; he had no idea what that was.

“Poton?”.

As Harmony started to point to the various pictures, Severus thought he’d never seen anything quite so pretty as the colourful pictures in that book.

Harmony could tell that Severus liked the book, (whether the boy was aware of it of not; he was suddenly wearing a small smile).

So she turned to her favourite picture; a black pot with a glistening gold potion in it, that steamed and bubbled on the fabric page. Severus looked at it in wide eyed wonder.

Back in the kitchen Sirius had slunk inside after being dismissed by his god daughter. He’d been hoping to find sympathy, but all he found was his friend roaring with laughter.

Clearly James had seen the whole thing. Sirius was glad he couldn’t blush as a dog, and laid down under the table feeling completely humiliated.

He put his paws over his nose; emitting a low whine.

James stopped laughing long enough to give his friend a little pat on the back.

“well mate it looks like you’re in the dog house”.

Sirius just let out another whine and remained under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will be up as soon as it's edited, if you see any mistakes let me know. 
> 
> as always if you feel inclined to comment or kudos, they make my day. 
> 
> See yall soon!, pink (^^)


	4. Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a short one today lovelies, but the last chappie has got a lot more meat on it so don't despair.  
> enjoy!.

It was after twelve and James decided to bring the kids in for some lunch. Making his way over to the play pen, he could see the pair were engrossed in the my first potions book, that Lily had bought for Harmony the week before.

James unlocked the gate of the pen and the pair looked up at him in unison. One with curiosity, the other with wariness. James held out his hands for the pair to take.

“come on you two, it’s time for lunch”.

Harmony beamed at the mention of lunch and shoved the book aside to grab his hand. The snape boy remained sitting, still giving James a wary look. Clearly he didn’t want to go anywhere with James.

 _The feelings mutual,_ thought James

Harmony sent Severus a confused look, _why isn't he taking daddy's hand?,_ “sevus, unch, come”.

James watched the Snape boys eyes go back and forth between him and his daughter; before gently placing the book on the floor.

Instead of taking his hand, (as James expected him too) the Snape boy skirted around it; reaching instead for Harmony’s unoccupied one and grasping it tightly in his small thin fingers.

_Ookay._

Deciding it was best not to make a fuss over something so insignificant; James led the pair towards the back door.

Just as he was about to go through the door, there was an indignant sounding screech from just behind him. He could see that Harmony was looking down, at her now; _light pink_ shirt, in disgust. The colour charm had worn off at last.

_Damn it.  
_

Trying to stop his daughter starting a tantrum, James knelt in front of her in order to pick her up. Hopefully he could change the shirt back to green again, before she started.

But before he could grab her under her arms and lift her in to the air; the Snape boy, (who was still holding her hand) pushed her behind himself and stood glaring at James.

Harmony didn't notice this, (she was still looking at the shirt in disgust)

 _For one so young he could funnel a lot of anger in to that glare._ Thought James.

Before James could ask him what he thought he was doing, the Snape boy started to shout at him.

“No, No, No Hurt Harm-knee, She Friend. Harm-knee Not, No, Magic Bad”.

His daughter wasn’t scowling at her shirt any longer, but was instead looking at the boy with scrunched up eyebrows. James felt as confused as his daughter looked.

 _where the hell had he got the idea that magic was bad? Or that_ _I’m_ _going to hit Harmony?.  
_

The boy had stopped shouting at James; but he was still standing protectively in front of Harmony; and the glare James was getting could melt copper.

_Definitely too young to be able to glare that well, wonder where he learned it.  
_

While James was contemplating how a three year old could naturally came about such a menacing glare, a light went on in his head. He suddenly realised; he might know why Snape thought he was going to hit his daughter for the display of magic.

As Lily said that morning. The boy had been badly mistreated by his father a few days prior, and it had obviously had something to do with magic, (The boys muggle father apparently hated it). This was most likely where the boy had got the absurd idea that magic was bad.

_Oy, I'm not cut out for therapy sessions with a surly three year old.  
_

Deciding that the best action would be to make his self none threatening; James held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, and spoke to the boy in a soft tone. Though somewhere deep down he felt anything but calm, and wanted to shout at the boy for what he'd insinuated.

_How dare he think that I would hit my precious fawn.  
_

“I'm not going to hurt her Severus. She's done nothing wrong, magic is good. In fact for people like us it's the most normal thing in the world”.

James ran a hand through his messy hair. Looking at the boy, he could see he still didn’t believe what James had said; so he tried a different tactic.

“How about this, you walk with Harmony, _alone,_ in to the kitchen; and I'll grab you both your lunches, does that sound reasonable?”

Severus didn’t know what rease-on-able meant, but when he looked back at Har-mon-knee; she just smiled and said “ood?”.

Severus continued to look at James as if he was unsure of his motives, and that he might strike at any moment.

With wary eyes and a reluctant posture, he eventually moved around James; tugging Harmony closely behind him and in to the kitchen. When James followed them in a few seconds later he saw that Harmony was attempting to climb in to her high chair; using the side like a ladder. While the Snape boy watched her worriedly.

James shook his head at his daughters antics and grabbed her before she could fall ( _I don’t care if he doesn't want me touching her. I'm not letting her get hurt, just to placate some surly beaky nosed toddler_ ), and placed her in her in the seat.

The boy was still looking at James like he was about to lash out, and James wondered how he as going to get the child in to the high chair.

But apparently seeing that Harmony hadn’t been hurt by him. The Snape boy, grudgingly let him pick him up, and put him in the other  chair.

Though the boy made getting him seated, a much more difficult task than it needed to be. He remained stiff as a board in James's hold, and wouldn't sit down at all; even when James tried to fold his legs through the holes. James soon got exasperated with the boy, and set about making some ham sandwiches, with a side of strawberries for the pair instead. Leaving the boy standing rigid in the chair.  

_If the little brat falls, it's not my fault._

As he was making the food, he wondered where Padfoot had got too. He certainly wasn’t under the table any more, he hoped he wasn’t moping in the pantry. Lily was going to skin him if she found any more dog hairs in the flour.

After cutting off the crusts for his daughter and cutting both sets of sandwiches in to triangles.

He set them in front of his fawn and the Snape boy.  (who, infuriatingly, had sat down properly while James was busy). His daughter beamed at him and the boy scowled suspiciously down at the food.

_Doesn't he have a different expression other than scowling?, it's not like I've poisoned them!.  
_

“Ank, you daddy!”, “you’re welcome fawn”.

The Snape boy glanced over at Harmony and seeing that she was eating her sandwiches with gusto reluctantly picked up his own and slowly started to chew.

James really felt like rolling his eyes but refrained, he needed to find out where Padfoot had gone to while the two children where distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter, if you see any mistakes let me know and i'll get them corrected. As always if you feel inclined to comment or kudos they make my day. : )
> 
> I'm well aware by the way that James is coming over as a complete arse hole where Severus is concerned, this is quite deliberate. 
> 
> The dislike of Severus had to start somewhere, and with out the fixation on Lily what better way to get in James's bad books than first stealing his daughters attention and then accusing him of hitting her. 
> 
> Even if the accusation is coming from a abused three year old, I could still see James taking it to heart, even if logically he knows why the child is making the accusation. 
> 
> see you soon! (^^)


	5. This could be the start of forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is lovelies, the last chapter.  
> enjoy!.

James went in search of his erstwhile friend. Checking the pantry first he found no sign of the animagus, so he decided to try the living room. When he entered he saw the Sirius was bent over the near the fire; he was clearly talking to someone.

Hearing James enter the room, Sirius looked over his shoulder; the person in the fire said something not distinguishable to James and the green flame disappeared. Sirius looked a little put out that he’d not got to finish his conversation.

“Everything alright Sirius?”.

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose, looking tired and nodded.

“Yeah fine Kingsley wants us to go in early. I've explained that you’re watching a couple of sprogs at the moment and he’s said to come in as soon as you’re able”.

James scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

“Why?. There wasn’t anything urgent when I was in yesterday; what’s changed?”.

Sirius shrugged.

“No idea prongs, he was in a right mood. He just demanded our presence in the office asap. I was hoping to find out what for, but as you can see; he took your interruption as an easy escape to not explain himself”.

Sirius swiftly walked passed James, (who was still in the door way) and in to the hallway to grab his jacket off the stairs. With his jacket on he proceeded to try and shove his feet in to his boots, try being the operative word.

James followed him fully in to the hall and watched amused; as his friend hoped around trying and failing to get his boots on. He hadn’t thought to undo the laces.

_Definitely spends to much time as a dog.  
_

As amusing as it was to watch his friend hop about, he knew he had to get going otherwise Kingsley would have his head.

James cleared his throat to gain his friends attention, causing Sirius to stop mid hop; both his hands holding the boot up to the leg that he’d got off the ground, while his other leg was slightly bent and holding all his weight.

“you know, I’ve found that boots go on much easier if you undo the laces first”.

James kept a straight face as he said it, but he couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice. Sirius looked at him quite blankly for a second, before letting out a litany of curse words that James was glad Harmony wasn’t around to hear.

Having finally got his boots on Sirius headed for the fireplace. A quick Incedio (on a few scraps of newspaper he balled up in to the fire place), he grabbed a handful of floo powder off the mantle and stated clearly. “Ministry of magic DMLE”. The flames turned green.

“See you in a bit prongs, give prongslet a kiss for me will ya”.

“yeah, see ya in a bit mate”.

With a last gesture at his friend Sirius stepped in to the green flames and disappeared from sight, a few seconds later the green flames disappeared too; leaving nothing but a few smouldering bits of paper in the fireplace.

James went to go and check on the kids whom he’d left far longer than he intended.

Walking in to the kitchen he could see they both appeared fine. Even if the Snape boy seemed to be eating his crusts with undeserving diligence, it was as if he feared that he wouldn’t be seeing food again any time soon. For some reason James couldn’t name, he found even this incredibly annoying about the boy.

Harmony had finished her sandwich and she currently appeared to be trying to get out of her high chair to reach the strawberries on the counter top. Since the counter was a good four feet away from the kitchen table, she was having little success.

James grabbed the bowls of fruit and placed one in front of his daughter and one in front of the boy.

Harmony wasted no time before putting both her hands in the bowl and trying to cram two fistfuls of fruit in to her face, the snape boy on the other hand was looking at the bowl as if James had just given him something deadly.

Feeling even more annoyed he was about to ask the toddler what was wrong, when there was a loud knock on the door. Ruffling his daughters hair, he went to answer the front door, closing the kitchen door firmly behind him.

Looking through the peep hole he could see a tall willowy woman in a green coloured coat, (it wasn’t a nice green, it was the sort of green you see after having a bad cold). She was looking around at the front garden, so James couldn’t see her face.

She certainly didn’t appear to be any one he knew. He felt in the back of his jeans to make sure his wand was still where he’d tucked it earlier. The war may have been long over, but James had never really lost the feeling that someone might try and attack him in his own home, Lily called him paranoid, he called it common sense.

James opened the door just enough, so that he could stick half his body through the gap; but she was unable to see or get in to the house.

“Can I help you?”

The woman turned around and he realised this must be Eileen Snape nee Prince.

She didn’t much resemble the girl he’d seen in school any more, her hair was greasy and streaked with early signs of grey, while her face looked gaunt and aged well beyond her years.

The reason James knew this was Eileen Snape nee prince, was simply because her nose and eyes were exact copies of the ones gracing the surly little boy in his kitchen.

The woman looked momentarily stunned as if she wasn’t expecting to see James stood at the door. But as the stunned look receded, one of wary caution replaced it.

James couldn’t really blame her for this; after all the last time she’d seen James face to face would’ve been when he was Accio-ing sanitary towels out of her satchel, before levitating them and making them dance around her head. All in front of a good portion of the 7th years, after their very last NEWT exam had let out.

 _God I was_ _still_ _a complete arsehole at 1_ _8, even if Lily had tempered me a bit by then.  
_

He watched as she swallowed and licked her lips anxiously before bringing herself up to her full and not inconsiderable height.

“I'm here to collect my son, I got done earlier than expected..Though I have to be honest, I was expecting to pick him up from Lily. Isn’t she home?”.

James tried to give the woman a smile that he hoped passed for some what friendly. He was unsure how effective the gesture was though, since she pulled her coat closer around her body and throat in a protective gesture. It certainly couldn’t have been from cold; it was a more than pleasant day.

James opened the door fully and stepped back to let her in.

“your son is just in the kitchen, with my daughter. They’re finishing their lunch at the moment”.

Eileen cautiously entered the hallway, passing around James as far away as she could manage in the enclosed space and stood waiting a good arms length away from him. _Now I know where her son gets it from_.

James shut the door behind her and led her down the hall to the kitchen.

“Would you like a cup of tea?”, James wasn’t sure what else to say to cut through the awkward silence. Eileen gave him a slight nod of affirmation, but didn’t actually say or do anything other wise.

Upon entering the kitchen, the pair found Harmony and Severus having some sort of conversation, though what it was about, was anyone’s guess. Harmony looked quite enthusiastic about whatever it was, while Severus looked remarkably contemplative for a toddler.

Severus soon lost the look though he’d glanced over at the sound of the door opening and quickly caught sight of his mother.

The boy gave a her a small smile. It was nowhere near as enthusiastic as Harmony greeted her parents or godparents, but having observed the boy most of the day; this was like watching unfettered joy from the surly child.

Eileen quickly made her way over to her son and picked him out of the high chair, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and asked him if he’d been a good boy for miss Lily and mister James.

The boy didn’t answer his mother just looked uncertainly at James. He was clearly wondering if he’d say something that might get him punished.

“He’s been fine him and fawn have been getting on really well”. _A little too well if you ask me.  
_

“Fawn?”.

James could hear the question in the tone and he ducked his head slightly, “er my daughter, Harmony”

Eileen smiled for the first time since she’d seen James at the door, but the smile wasn’t directed at James. It was directed entirely at her son.

“Is that true, have you been having fun with Harmony?”

Severus nodded mutely at his mother before pointing to the girl who was watching them curiously in her high chair.

“har-mon-knee, give me blocks”.

This was said so solomly that you’d have to wonder if he was actually talking about playing or not, but Eileen was clearly expecting this tone and gave him another kiss.

“is that all then?. You played with some blocks?”.

Severus shook his head negative, before getting a look that Eileen didn’t think she’d ever seen on her son. His eyes sparkled and his face was filled with a mixture of awe and happiness.

“Har-mon-knee, show me potons, real pretty”.

James came over to hand her a cup of tea and she put him down on the floor to take it.

Harmony didn’t like the fact that she was the only one trapped in her seat, and let her displeasure at the circumstance be known.

“Me, want down”, She sent James a look that was all big eyes and pouting lips and he had to grin.

Lifting her down he set her on the floor next to the silently waiting boy. Harmony quickly grabbed Severus’s hand and started to pull the bewildered boy in the direction of the living room.

“Sevus, see boom”, the boy didn’t put up any type of resistance to Harmony's pulling, and soon enough the dull murmur of Harmony's babble could just be heard from the living room.

 

James grabbed his own mug of tea and sat down across from the woman who was quietly sipping hers.

 _Well this is awkward._ _What do you say to a woman that you used to torment in school.  
_

“Harmony’s been very happy to play with Severus today. Did you manage alright finding somewhere to live?”.

Eileen looked up sharply at this comment, perhaps he wasn’t suppose to know?

“Sorry if I wasn’t supposed to know that you was looking for somewhere to live, but Lily told me this morning; when I asked about the unknown child in the kitchen”.

Eileen set her mug down with a dull thud, looking at James critically for a moment before sighing, leaning back in to her chair and closing her eyes. It looked almost like a gesture of defeat.

“It’s alright, I didn’t tell her not to say anything to any one else and I suppose you were owed an explanation. Given that you suddenly had another toddler to watch”.

Eileen bit her lip, looking James straight in the eye with a look of some one who really didn’t want to know the answer, but was resigned to finding out.

“Just how much did she say.. about my.. err.. situation?”

James who’d been about to take another sip of his tea paused, before setting his mug down on the table.

“Not much truth be told. I know you walked out on your husband a few nights ago, that he was trying to get rough with your son and that you’ve been living in less than ideal circumstances for the past few nights”.

Eileen snorted at this clinical assessment and picked up her mug once more. Though she didn’t take a drink from it she just sat there taking in what warmth she could from the ceramic. She started down in to her cup and started to talk. James hadn’t really expected her too and was surprised when she did.

“That’s one way to word it I suppose, but to answer your earlier question. I did find us some where to stay, although I've no idea how to pay for it after the first few months. Tobias forbid me from working once we were married. So I’ve no practical experience of working in a muggle environment that might have helped me get a job and a Hogwarts education won’t stand for much in the muggle work place. I’m essentially unqualified and inexperienced, who the hell is going to want to employ me”.

James gave her a confused look, not so much for the information she’d shared. (though that was confusing he was by no means her friend), the confusion came with her being so adamant she’d need a muggle job.

“why would you need a muggle job?, if you’ve found a place around here we’re in apparition distance of Hogsmead after all”.

Eileen snorted again before giving James a piercing look that he couldn’t decipher.

“You must be joking!, me be able to work in Hogsmead. If only I could be so lucky”, James watched as she almost folded in on herself. “If my.. _family_ found out I was working there, they’d do everything in their power to make sure that my job was pulled out from under my feet”.

James felt his eyebrows rise at her deeply demoralized, but venom filled tone.  
  
“I know you and your family aren't on good terms, but surely they wouldn’t deliberately go out of their way to cause you and your son problems”.

Eileen gave James a look that was part loathing and part pure steel. He instantly regretted asking the question.

“Look Potter, you just don’t get the magnitude of what I did in their eyes. You were your parent’s sole heir and you were loved and cherished for it. They loved you more for you than your political worth. Me, I was always supposed to be the good little bargaining chip. I was taught that lesson as soon as I could read. I was always a disappointment to them for not coming out a boy. My only worth to that family, lay in what I could help them gain from an alliance with another”.

The steel filled eyes had gotten a far way look in them, like she wasn’t really aware of James at all any more.

“When it came time for the contract and I declined the match they’d made they were so disgusted in me. Where was my worth to them, if I refused to help them gain money and influence when I couldn’t carry on the prince name. Thankfully when I turned down the contract my tuition had already been paid for the final year of my education and they were unable to get it back from the school. But as soon as my education ended, and I tried to find a career or even the most basic of jobs they stopped me at every turn. I believe they hoped to force my hand in some way. If I was destitute I would go back to them begging and they’d be able to make me go through with a contract of their choosing”.

Eileen let loose a humourless laugh, but her eyes remained glassy; she was clearly stuck in her past.

“Didn’t work of course. When I couldn’t get a job any where magical and with my Hogwarts education baring me from all muggle jobs; that didn’t end with me flat on my back or stacking shelves for a pittance in a dingy grocery. I decided to do what they wanted after all. I got married but to spite them I married the first _muggle_ who gave me a half interested look. God I was so stupid”.

James watched as Eileen eyes returned to the present. Her cheeks turned a ruddy red with humiliation, she’d finally realised who she was baring her soul too.

“I've know idea why I'm telling _you_ all this. After all the last time I saw you face to face; you were laughing at the humiliation you caused me, in front of the rest of the student body”.

She wiped delicately at her eyes, clearly making sure she hadn’t started to cry in front of him before looking resolute and standing from the table.

“I best be grabbing severus and heading off, I've a lot to do to make the.. _flat_ habitable”, she said the word flat, like she really wanted to say hovel. “and I'm sure you don’t want me or my son bothering you any longer”.

Eileen headed out of the kitchen towards the living room, while James dumped the tea mug in the sink, _well that could’_ _ve_ _of gone better,_ _still at least the little beaky nosed sod will be gone sooner than I thought. That’s a plus I suppose.  
_

James got to the living room just as Eileen was picking her son up and making him say his good byes. James thought Harmony looked a little teary at the prospect of her new friend going so soon but he wasn’t sure, while the Snape boy looked even more surly than he had earlier.

James picked his little girl up and he felt her arms go around his neck, “say bye to Severus sweetheart. He’s got to go home with his mummy now”.

Harmony's bottom lip protruded slightly and James could tell (now he had her close) from the vibrancy of her eyes, that she was definitely close to tears.

“No go, tay, peas”.

Eileen gave the girl a small smile before turning to go with Severus. The little boy had tucked his head in to his mothers shoulder. He didn’t want to see the unhappy look on the girls face; he didn’t want to leave his messy haired friend either, but he knew better than the complain about anything.

The pair made for the door and James followed to see them out.

Just before Eileen could get through the door Harmony lunged forwards and clung to the back of the her coat. James had to grab her tightly to prevent her from falling. He was just about to admonish his daughter when she let out a heartbreakingly sad sounding.

“Sevus!”.

Severus looked up and saw the girl looking at him with big green eyes, he really liked the colour green. The girl looked at him for a moment, before saying, “you, wan potons?”.

Severus didn’t know why she was asking about potons. The next thing he knew that special book with the pretty pictures was in his hand.

Severus’s expression turned fearful. He’d seen the messy haired mans face change when the book appeared, he didn’t know what the expression meant but he didn’t want to be hit again, so he buried his head in his mums shoulder again. He didn’t let go of the book though, if anything he clutched it all the harder. It was too special, he wasn’t letting go of it even if the man did hit him. It was from his friend.

James was flabbergasted, he’d been trying coax some signs of magic out of his daughter for months they new she wasn’t a squib. The magical toys wouldn’t work for her otherwise, but she just hadn’t been willing to play ball.

She’d been quite content to sit back and laugh at her father and godfather as they tried to get her to do something with ever more ludicrous situations.

(He wasn’t the only one, apparently franks brother Algie had tried to drop franks son out of a window to try and force accidental magic out of the boy. It hadn’t worked and James wasn’t willing to go that far anyway).

But now she’d done something and it wasn’t for James or even her mum. She’d done it for one skinny scowling little boy whom she didn’t want to see leave. The boy had sent James a quick fearful look before burying his head in his mothers shoulder, his grip on the fabric book tightening noticeably. The knuckles on his thin hand had turned white from the strength of the grip.

James raised an expectant eyebrow at Eileen silently asking for an explanation for her sons fearful look, but unsure whether the woman would give him one.

Eileen cleared her throat slightly.

“He thinks you’re going to.. do something to him for the magic, Tobias was very.. strict with him once he realised that he was the same as me”,

She turned her face so that she was able to talk softly directly in to Severus’s ear.

“Its alright sweetie, the little girl was just giving you something. you’ve done nothing wrong and you’re not going to be punished for magic any more, understand?”. Eileen felt a timid nod from where his head was buried, and gave a slight pained smile. _I should have left that bastard before it got to this.  
_

“Now, why don’t we give Harmony her book back and we can get going, hm”.

Severus very reluctantly unclenched his fingers from around the fabric book and let her take it, but when she went to give it to Harmony (who was still in her fathers arms), she refused to take it from her.

Harmony vigorously shook her head at the lady who was determined to take her friend away, and pushed the book back towards her. _If sevus keeps book, he come back._ _He like book.  
_

“No, it sevus’s”

Eileen looked at James, and hoped he could get his daughter to comply and take the book back but all the infuriating man did was grin.

He was clearly still too happy about the display of magic from his daughter, too care too much about her giving away one of her possessions to a boy he really didn’t like.

“Well my daughter clearly wants him to keep it; and who am I to say no, when she used her first display of magic to ensure that he gets it”.

Eileen sighed in defeat; she didn’t want to just take something that probably wasn’t cheap, but with the girl refusing to take it back and her father refusing to step in, what could she do?.

She felt Severus slip slightly in her hold and hoisted her son in to a better position in her arms.

“Well, if you’re sure”

“Quite sure, Harmony wants him to have it. It’s not something that’s difficult to replace and i’m sure you’ve not got anything unpacked to keep him occupied. Besides if they see each other again it’ll give them something to talk about”.

Eileen made a non committal noise. “say thank you to Harmony for the book sweetie”, there was a muffled ank you from the vicinity of Eileen shoulder but the boy didn’t lift his head.

James patiently held the door open for her, since her arms were full with her son and the book was still clutched in the hand that wasn’t supporting him.

Just before she crossed the threshold Harmony called to severus again, she clearly wanted more from Severus than a muffled thank you.

“Sevus!".

Eileen stopped once more and gave James an exasperated look. James gave her one back before turning to his daughter.

“Honey, they really need to go”.

Harmony wasn’t paying attention though, Severus had finally looked up from his mothers shoulder and was peeking at her.

Harmony grinned at finally having his attention and beckoned Severus to lean towards her from his from his position in his mothers arms.

He gave his mother a fleeting glance before moving minutely over her shoulder to get closer to the smiling girl. Harmony mean while nearly fell out of her fathers hold, she was very enthusiastic to reach the boy now she finally had his attention.

James just managed to grip her around the hips before she fell, while Harmony who completely unconcerned with such things as gravity planted a wet kiss on Severus’s nose, (it was the easiest part for her to reach).

“ove you”.

The little boy scrunched his nose up at the kiss, his mother gave a slight smile at the disgusted look finally seeing her chance she quickly made her way down the steps and up the garden path.

Severus might have looked disgusted at the kiss, but that didn’t stop him watching Harmony wave madly at him when they were nearly out of sight he sent the girl a small wave of his own, he didn’t see what she did because his mother walked around a bush and Harmony and the man disappeared from sight.

Severus felt less and less happy the further his mother walked him away from Harmony. But when she handed him the book at a crossing so she could press the button, he clasped it in his hand, suddenly he didn’t feel quite so unhappy anymore.

_Maybe mummy can tell me about potons and then I can tell Harm-on-knee.  
_

James turned a mock look of admonishment on his daughter, she was still waving despite the Snape boy and Eileen disappearing a few moments ago.

“you’re far to young to be kissing boys young lady”.

Harmony finally stopped waving, and turned her smile on her father. Giving him a wet kiss of his own.

“iss, daddy”.

James shook his head at his daughter and took her through the house and in to the back garden, (with her jabbering in his ear about all the things her and the snape boy had supposedly done). Hope fully with the boy gone he’d have her attention again.

 _Some time flying will distract her_ _from the beaky nosed sod,_ _she’_ _s_ _unlikely to see the boy much after today anyway…_ _at least if I have my way_ _._ _After all, Harmony doesn't need to be associating with baby snakes too often._ _E_ _ven if his mum_ is _Lily’s friend.  
_

 

6 years later…

“Dad!”

“what!”

“Have you seen my new snake t-shirt? I want to show it to Sev, he’ll be here in a few minutes”

James rolled his eyes.

If there was ever a time when he'd thought that, that boy wouldn’t constantly be in his daughters thoughts, or constantly in her life, he couldn’t member it

“Wear your new lion shirt instead! I don’t know where the snake ones gone”.

“But I like snakes better”. A _in’t that the truth_ , thought James.

“Oh, Wait, I’ve Found it dad. No need to worry!”

_Yes because I was soo worried that you’d be unable to show the Snape boy your new t-shirt._

He didn’t say this to his daughter though he didn’t need a tongue lashing from her or Lily.

James didn’t know that adults could be jealous of children but since that boy had entered her life and become the centre of Harmony’s world; James had realised that adults could most definitely be jealous of children.

He absolutely loathed the boy for taking her attention from him, and there was nothing Remus or Lily could say that would change his mind.

Before he could send a Sarcastic comment up to her about how she should like Lions more than Snakes; There was a knock on the door and the house was suddenly filled with thundering akin to a heard of elephants, as Harmony flew down the stairs to answer it.

You’d never believe she’d seen him less than 24 hours ago with her enthusiasm.

“Come on Sev, I’ve got to sho..”. His daughters voice trailed off as she left through the front door with a slam.

 _Well here goes another day of the Harmony and Severus show. I hope she_ _doesn't_ _convince_ _him to try making another potion on_ _Eileen’s_ _stove_ _again_ _. It took two_ _coats_ _of paint to get rid of the scorch marks, and more than a week for b_ _o_ _th their_ _eyebrows_ _to grow back.  
_

James didn’t hold out much hope that they wouldn’t get in to some sort of trouble; the boy was incredibly weak willed where his daughter was concerned. He usually went along with her harebrained ideas without to many objections.

 _Mind you._ Thought James.

_I can’t blame him for being weak willed with her. I’d give her the world and more just to make her smile._

James peeked out of the front window.

He could just make out a black clad, hunched, figure being pulled around the tall garden hedge.

James ran his fingers through his hair, before heading for the kitchen. Not giving the pair another thought for the moment.

_Well better get that pantry cleaned I suppose. Padfoot dragged a large amount of mud in there yesterday. Lily will make a dog skin coat out of him if she see's it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the last chapter, if you enjoyed it please let me know. I've know idea if I've done their first meeting justice or not. 
> 
> If there's anything you'd like to see in this universe let me know and i'll add it to the long list of my own ideas. ; )
> 
> in the mean time i'm working on the sequel of the yule ball from their POV's and it should be up soonish. 
> 
> as always if you see any mistakes let me know and i'll correct them asap. if you feel inclined to leave them comments and Kudos make my day. 
> 
> See you again soon! Pink xox (^^)

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I hope you enjoyed this and as always please let me know if there's anything that is screamingly wrong with grammar or spelling and I'll correct it asap. Next up we'll seen some little Severus and Harmony interaction.
> 
> comments and Kudos make my day if you feel inclined to leave me some. Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon lovelies. (^^)


End file.
